1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel driving structure of a particle display and a method for displaying colors thereof and more particularly, to a pixel driving structure of a particle display displaying three colors and a method for displaying colors thereof, which are applied to display colors in the field of electronic paper.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic paper, as the name indicates, is a display resembling paper and is a new type of display with features of being light and thin like paper and capable of being rolled freely. The idea of electronic paper can be traced back to the 1970's (Wikipedia, 2007) and was developed by researchers at the research center of Xerox Corporation. in Palo Alto, Calif. in the U.S. The current display technologies of the electronic paper can be categorized into electrophoresis, micro-capsule, electronic powder, charged polymer particles, chloesteric liquid crystal, electrowetting, etc, wherein the electrophoretic electronic paper has been commercialized and there are also customized products of the micro-capsule electronic paper on the market.
Compared to conventional paper, the most striking features of the electronic paper are random access and repeatable use. Data content can be readily downloaded and updated through computer networks or wireless connection so that the data is more up-to-date. In contrast with a computer or PDA, the electronic paper has features such as light weight, thinness, capability of being moderately rolled and folded, portability, and low power consumption. The electronic paper consumes power only when the image changes and can continuously display an image when the power is switched off. Therefore, when displaying a considerable amount of text for reading, the electronic paper does not require power. Compared to display technology such as the Liquid Crystal Display, the electronic paper requires no backlight source, provides better readability in ambient light, has 180 degree view angle, and offers contrast superior to printed paper. Reading on the electronic paper is more comfortable and thus the electronic paper has strong potential for development.
The electronic paper includes a plurality of pixels. The color on the electronic paper is displayed by mixing the color generated by each pixel. Pixels of electronic papers manufactured by E Ink, Sipix, Bridgestone, etc. use particles carrying positive and negative charges of black and white and positive and negative terminals of electrodes are changed to attract corresponding charge particles to the electrodes to display black or white at each pixel or use particles carrying positive and negative charges of green and red and positive and negative terminals of electrodes are changed to attract corresponding charge particles to the electrodes to display green or red at each pixel. However, the pixels can not display three colors and the color diversity of images displayed by the electronic paper is thereby limited.
In light of the above-mentioned disadvantage of the pixel structure of the electronic paper, the present invention provides a pixel driving structure of a particle display displaying three colors and method for displaying colors thereof, which are capable of solving the problem that the pixel structure of the conventional electronic paper is capable of displaying two colors, resulting in limited color diversity of display images of the electronic paper.